


Among Us Crewmates (Character Selection, SFW mode)

by AUC_SFW (AUC_Story)



Series: Among Us Crewmates (SFW Version) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUC_Story/pseuds/AUC_SFW
Summary: An Among Us "Choose Your Adventure" fanfiction. SFW MODE
Series: Among Us Crewmates (SFW Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Character Selection

Welcome! This is a slight "choose your own adventure" fanwork. This fanwork is split into two groups: SFW (Safe for work) for general teen and above audiences, and NSFW(Not Safe For Work) for mature audiences.

Currently, you are reading the SFW version. If you are looking for the NSFW version, [please click here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162359/chapters/69007740)

Keys:

❤️❤️❤️: Detailed love scene removed from SFW version  
🔪🩸 🔪: Detailed violent scene removed from SFW version  
🔪❤️🩸 : Disturbing/Trauma scene removed from SFW version.

Note that this adventure is not complete and some links may not work. However, they will be pending.

Choose your character

Red | Orange  
---|---  
[Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/69810843) | [Lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/69810546)  
Green | Cyan  
Blue | Purple  
Pink | [White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/69810783)  
[Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/69810369) | Brown  
  
Update Log  
02/15/2021: Monthly buffer added.  
-White Imposter Route: Added 2amedbay  
-Black Imposter Route: Added 3acabin and 3belectrical  
\-----  
01/05/2021: Links implemented and months worth of work buffers added.


	2. Character Selection: Black

Name: Black  
ID: B7951BB  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Skin: Pale white  
Height: 6'2  
Specialty: Reactor

Select your Role:  
Crewmate  
[Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514442/chapters/69871359)

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/68332237)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  


Update Log  
02/15/2021: Added 3acabin and 3belectrical  



	7. Character Selection: Lime

Name: Lime  
ID: L7838GP  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Skin: White with pink freckles  
Height: 5'0  
Specialty: Electric

Select your Role:  
[Crewmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515921/chapters/69875382)  
Imposter

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/68332237)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  
01/10/2021: (F)Electrical Route: Colored a missing piece of dialog


	12. Character Selection: White

Name: White  
ID: W6801PO  
Age: 35  
Gender: Male  
Skin: White with brown patches  
Height: 6'0  
Specialty: Medical

Select your Role:  
Crewmate  
[Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531644)

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/68332237)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  


Update Log  
02/15/2021: Added 2amedbay  


\-----  
01/25/2021: (F)Intro: Fixed a typo.


	13. Character Selection: Yellow

Name: Yellow  
ID: Y8220YB  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'10  
Specialty: Basics

Select your Role:  
[Crewmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557555/chapters/69983676)  
Imposter

[Choose another character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904699/chapters/68332237)

\--------  
Changelog:  
(F)=Fix (coding usually)  
(M)=Minor (small details, doesn't affect main story)  
(MJ)=Major (huge details, may affect main story, will do my best to avoid this)  
\--------  
01/10/2021: (F)Electrical Route: Colored a missing piece of dialog


End file.
